The Vision
by SnowGoose
Summary: Yeva wakes in the middle of the night with a terrifying vision. Will she be able to change the future or she be too late? This is a stand alone one shot and is not part of my alternate timeline stories. I have to say that there is a tissue warning.
1. Chapter 1

April 12,2014

**AN: Skip If you want... **I realize I have been MIA for a very long time. I have been suffering from a horrible case of sanity, in other words my voices have shut up. Also since September 9th I have been working 10 days and starting April 28th I will be working 10 1/2 hour days. Add a half hour for lunch and an hour to an hour and a half to that for commuting and well you can imagine that I have zero energy. However I really miss my stories as much as you do and I am trying my best to get the insanity of my voices back.

The inspiration for this one shot came to me as a dream that still has me baffled to this day. I told it to one of my co workers and she suggested I use it for one of my stories. After giving it some thought I decided to take her advice but instead of trying to integrate it into one of my existing stories because it would take them away from the planned endings I have for them I decided to make it into a one shot that stands on its own and has nothing to do with my alternate timeline stories.

Please read and review.

* * *

**The Vision**

Yeva POV

It has been with a heavy heart that I lay my head on my pillow. It was only three nights ago that I had the first vision. From that moment on I knew my family would never be the same.

*~o~O~o~*

Ten years had passed since the lovers had first met and life had put them through many tests. Their love had grown stronger through the years and any one in their presence could see their devotion to each other was as strong as the vow to protect anyone from suffering the same fate that had once separated them for a time.

I observed them for a while, reveling in the deep love and joy that would shine from their eyes when they looked to one another. It warmed my heart and soul that destiny had brought them together in this lifetime. The one thing that would make them more complete was something that was denied to them by nature simply because of genetic incompatibility. Yet to my eyes I could see they were a perfect family. The secret they shared was evident in the little whispers and clandestine touches to her belly.

The lovers sat in the front seat of the bus where they had sat through the entire trip. Under normal circumstances they would have flown directly from the academy where the Queen's children attended to the Royal court where the Queen resided. However a worldwide terrorist threat has grounded all air traffic within, as well as to or from the United States of America. Not since the horrific events of 9-11 have the skies been this quiet.

Summer had just begun and the children were due home for the summer break. Though the Queen's children have a Guardian of their own and the school would have sent more with them, the lovers volunteered to go and guard the children on their return home. The drive from court near Meadville PA to Shadow Kissed Anna's Academy near Clearview WA would have taken a day and a half driving without stop for more than gas and food. For safety reasons they traveled only during the daylight making the trip in three days. Once reaching the tiny secluded school they took only one night to rest before the return trip. One week total and the Queen's children along with several of their fellow students would be reunited with those at court who were waiting anxiously for them.

For the lovers the reunion started when they arrived at Shadow Kissed Anna's Academy. Six year old Rosie and five year old Marie Ozera-Dragomir were more than just the Queen's children. For Rose and Dimitri they were family; goddaughters to be exact.

Once on the bus Rosie and Marie, were seated in the middle of the bus with their assigned guardian Edison Castile. Two more guardians from the school sat in the back of the bus. Together the five guardians diligently watched over the 18 children ranging from 4-17, both Moroi and Dhampir.

Their trip home was nearly over with two days of travel down and more than two thirds of the distance covered when a blown tire caused a delay. Evening's was approaching fast and the Guardians were feeling antsy. They all had the suspicion that the hidden spike strip had been laid in their path on purpose if that were the case then a Strigoi attack could be eminent. The tire was changed quickly and the bus continued its trek towards home.

"How much longer till we reach the motel's wards?" Roza asked the driver.

"Two miles to the wards and a quarter mile after that before we stop. It was a good idea to have our stops warded beforehand, and the emergency stops were ingenious, I am glad that the Queen thought of it."

"Guardian Belikova was the one who thought of it." Her husband broke in while squeezing her hand. She held his hand tightly as she watched the sun begin to dip below the horizon. Just as the sun had vanished and the road led though a grove of trees Roza brought her hand to her stomach. In that moment her eyes flashed to his. He knew in an instant what her silent message was.

"Buria" they shouted together alerting the other three Guardians. Their stakes were out of their sheaths and the Guardians crouched in the isle before the bus came to a jolting stop. The doors at both ends of the bus were torn off and no less than seven Strigoi boarded.

Fighting erupted on both ends and fire bolts flew from the mid-section of the bus as some of the older students aimed around guardians targeting at the attacking Strigoi. The fighting at the back end of the bus ended and only one very old very strong Strigoi remained at the front. He was fast, faster than any of the guardians had ever encountered. He was a massive beast who must have once been a great guardian but now his red ringed eyes held none of his former humanity.

Dimitri almost had him pinned but he swung Dimitri around and kneed him in the back resounding crack echoed throughout the bus. Then with such force the Strigoi used slammed him into the back of a seat so hard that it bent in half. Before my eyes my grandson crumpled to the floor, his body was bent grotesquely. His eyes held only terror and worry as he helplessly watched his wife fight alone.

Roza fought just as valiantly as her husband but it was obvious that his strength, speed and skill was still far superior to hers. A guardian from the back must have run around the bus. He found his killing chance when the Strigoi was distracted. At the same moment that the stake slid into the Strigoi's heart the sound of Roza's neck snapped in the night air. Dimitri's eyes radiated utter pain then they closed.

*~O~*

I had woken and rushed to the phone. Though the Guardian headquarters at court might sound like the logical number to call in an alert I knew the ramblings of an Old Russian grandmother would likely be taken as the ramblings of a nut. The phone rang several times and I feared I might get sent to voice mail.

"Queen Vasilisa speaking."

Normally I take pleasure in annoying others by only speaking in my native Russian or else laying my accent on so thick that my English is almost impossible to understand. It is foolish entertainment I admit, but this time I spoke as clearly as I once taught my students as well as my daughter and her children.

"Lissa, Listen to me this is Yeva, Dimitri's Grandmother and it is imperative that you send Guardians to intercept the bus from Anna's. Something bad is about to happen."

I heard a shuffle and shouting then another voice spoke into the phone. I could hear his anxiety as Christian spoke.

"What is it, what's going to happen? Are the children in danger?" He spoke fast with a panic in his voice, the sound of a truly terrified father.

"Yes they are but the Guardians will protect them; with their lives." The warning was clear and it only took him a second to realize the gravity of the situation.

"Oh God no! Rose, Dimitri, Eddie!"

"I don't know if you will reach them in time but try! I will call Abe, I am sure he will find a way to get us there." I hung up before my emotions could get the better of me.

The call to Ibraham Mazur was the most difficult to make. When he asked me if his daughter would survive; I had to tell him that I really hoped that this one time my vision was false.

He arranged several private planes to bring us to Ireland where we met up with him and Janine. From there we flew to Montreal Canada. Flights into and within the United States were still restricted so we hopped on a train from there to Pennsylvania.

We got our first news just before boarding the train. Adrian's wife Sydney was the one who called us. She informed us that the Guardians got to the attack sight only moments after it was over. They brought several ambulances with them and were able to rush Rose and Dimitri to the nearest hospital where the Alchemists had already arranged to have Moroi surgeons waiting. Even with the quick response things were not good. Rose was on life support for now but that it didn't look good. Dimitri had a broken back and had refused healing before being put into a medical induced coma. The Bus driver didn't even make it to the hospital.

Years ago Rose and Dimitri made their wishes known that they didn't want to be healed if they were ever seriously injured. They especially made it known that if the other was either dead or going to die being healed was not wanted. They felt that the risk to the spirit wielder was too great a cost.

Once stable enough for transport, Rose and Dimitri were transferred by special ambulance back to court were they are being cared for at the small hospital there. One might wonder why they were transferred but there really isn't much that can be done for them anyway and we know they would rather be home with the ones who love them.

When we arrived at the train station several cars were waiting for us. The Guardians that where were waiting for us all wore grief in their eyes even though the rest of their faces held the mask of professionalism that Roza often referred to as a Guardian mask. My Grandson and his wife are very respected and well-loved among the Guardians and even many of the Moroi who they work with.

When we finally got to the room where the two lovers lay with their beds pushed side by side we learned that Roza had left instructions that in this kind of situation she asked to be kept on life support only long enough for everyone to get to say goodbye to her. We also learned that Dimitri's chances of survival were good but that he would never walk again. The medication that was keeping him in a coma had been discontinued so that he too might have a moment to say goodbye to his wife.

We stayed many long hours before the nurses told us we must go for the night but that they would let us know if anything happened. Walking out into the bright Moroi night, I turned my face to the sun. Roza always loved the sun. She and Dimitri were married in the human late afternoon just so that she could enjoy the sun on her special day. Lissa sighed as she too looked to the sun for a moment before again shielding herself with her parasol.

"We'll hold her funeral during the day." She whispered before breaking into tears. Christian wrapped her in his arms, his shoulders shook as they walked towards the Queen's house.

"Yes I believe our Li'l Dhampir would like that." Adrian agreed as he pulled his wife closer and burying his face in her hair. She held him tightly as they both began to sob quietly. I knew it was more than the loss of their closest friends that they were mourning.

Here I am getting into the ultra-plush bed in the guest room Lissa has provided for me instead of kneeling beside it to pray. I find myself for the first time in many years questioning God. I remember my mother's words as she told me that sometimes bad things happen and we don't know why but we still have to have trust in God. God doesn't make bad things happen. Bad things happen because he gave us the gift of free will. Even the Strigoi have free will. Innocent people are often caught up in the outcome of other people's choices. If we allow God to shine through the tragedies good will come from them somehow and if we are lucky we will be allowed to see what miracles he can work from them.

I know that this attack wasn't God's choice but I still cannot understand why this happened to two good people who gave so much to others.

"God, please, help me to understand the good that might come of this tragedy." I lay my head on my pillow and let sleep over come me.

*~O~*

I am walking along the creek, following it as it flows into a lake. In the distance I can see St. Vladamir's Academy. I can hear a voice on the bank of the lake. It sounds soft and soothing like whispers on the wind. Dimitri sits with a man in white robes. The man has his back to me but I can see how his long dark hair radiates in the sunlight; it is as if the sun shines through him.

"I know you were there with us on the bus, I felt your presence. My babushka always told me my Guardian Angel would be with me in my hour of need." Dimitri tells the man.

"I was. I wept with you knowing your pain." He replied in a soft warm voice.

"I don't blame God. I know that these things happen and sometimes when it happens it is the cruelest of timing. It was like our life was just starting. But I have had ten very happy years with her. I honestly cannot see living without her. I know that it is her time I can feel it but I ask you please, if the Heavenly Father will allow it, take me to her now. I know that life will move on but if I could start my eternity with her now I ask please grant me this."

"Your hearts are both pure. The love for each other as well as those you protect is so great. The work you have help start will continue through your friends and will continue to grow till all Guardians are vaccinated against awakening. Both of you have found favor with God the Father and he is happy to receive you."

The man embraced, Dimitri His gossamer wings simmering into existence and enfolding around them. For a moment the light emanating from the angel grew so bright I had to avert my eyes. When I turned back both men were gone.

~*O*~

I woke with a start. I have never had a dream or a vision such as this and for a moment I didn't know what to make of it. My heart both broke and rejoiced at the same time for what I believed this vision might mean. I was putting on my robe so I could wake the others when a phone rang in the distance.

Half an hour later we arrived at the hospital. As the nurses had promised they alerted us the moment something happened. At 6:30pm Dimitri monitors alerted a code blue. When the nurse ran in to check on it she found Dimitri on the opposite side of Roza from where his bed was. Roza wrapped in Dimitri's arms her machine had been turned off and both were gone.

The date and time of death logged on the death certificates wasn't lost on me or anyone else in our group. 6:30pm on July 1st. marked the anniversary of their marriage vows. Instead of reciting till death do us part they had said "Even in death we will never part."

**O~*~O~*0*~O~*~O**

Roza's POV

My neck was broken' of this I was sure. The last thing I saw was the grief in Dimitri's eyes. When I woke or rather opened my eyes again I was still on the bus. All the others were gone but I wasn't alone. Mason squatted next to me holding his hand out for me to take.

"Sorry I'm coming for you so soon. I know you had plans for the next 50 years."

"The life of a Guardian is always unsure even when we have plans." I said as my hand caressed my belly searching for the bump I used to have.

"Don't worry they are safe and waiting for you."

In the blink of an eye he took me to a beautiful sunlit park. There were many children playing but I knew instantly who mine were. They appeared to be somewhere around 4 years old and had my hair color. He was pulling his sister in a wagon. My little Dimitri and Adriana. Both of them have the nose that their biological father shares with my husband. The eyes though are the clincher. The moment the felt my presence they turn and ran to me hand in hand and the emerald green of their eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

It had been Sydney's suggestion to try artificial insemination and also to use Adrian and our donor. It is a little known fact that Adrian and Dimitri are half-brothers. She felt that even though Dimitri would love any child I carried it would be nice to have a biological connection to our child. After everything Dimitri and I had done to help Adrian save Sydney and get her safely here to court where Lissa granted them sanctuary as well as the right to marry; he was happy to have a way to help make our dreams come true.

I was just 12 weeks along and we were about to announce the pregnancy to everyone at the welcome home barbeque, Lissa planned for the kids. I wonder if Adrian and Sydney will share our news with them or not.

As I squat down the children reach me and knock me over with the exuberance of their hug. A few moments later I hear the rich laughter of the man I love. The children jump off me and pull me up before running to him and knocking him over too.

I know the ones we have left behind will miss us but in time we will see them all again just as I have already been reunited with my good friend Mason. I am happy and I thank GOD for this gift. I have my husband and my children and we are warm and safe in the sun together.

* * *

I send a thank you out to everyone who has encouraged me to continue writing. To My beta's Debra, Tiffany and Theresa who is always been one of my best supporters and friend as well as my niece and Goddaughter.

You might have notice that the writing is not as descriptive as it could have been but since it is in Yeva's point of view I felt it best to be more direct as I feel that is how she would think.

For those of you who don't know Vampire Academy was made into a movie but due to very bad advertising and lack of decent promotion it didn't do well in the box office here in the USA. I don't know how it did worldwide. There is a petition on change dot org asking the producers to give us the next movie. _On my face book group page there is a link for this petition and we need a few thousand more signatures. Please, __**Please sign the petition**__ and also if you can __pre order the DVD__. This is a good way of showing the producers that __**we want Frostbite**__._

_Suzanna_

_AKA SnowGoose_

PS there may be an epi but if it happens it will be very short.


	2. My Hero

Sydney Marie Ivashkov  
Moroi History 3rd Grade  
January 7, 2053

My Hero  
By: Sydney Marie Ivashkov

Name: Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova  
Species: Dhampir  
Born: March 28, 1992  
Died: July 1, 2020  
Occupation: Guardian

There are so many reasons that I have chosen Guardian Rose Belikova for my hero. First of all, she is my Great Auntie Rose. My Grandpa Adrian says she was a Kick Bottom Guardian. (I am not allowed to use the other word that he says.) She was shadowkissed and bound to Queen Vasilisa Ozera Dragomir since they were just fifteen years old. When they were still in school and there was some unseen danger facing 'Princess' Lissa, Rose took her away from the school and kept her hidden for two years among humans. She protected her friend and saved her life many times.

Guardian Dimitri Belikov was the one who finally tracked them down and brought them back to school. He became Rose's Mentor and then they fell in love. During her last year at school Rose fought and killed two Strigoi while saving a small group of students who were taken by Strigoi. Later that year she fought alongside Lord Christian Ozera in the Great Battle of St Vladimir's Academy. Most of the kills that night have been credited to Rose and Christian.

Sadly the next day Guardian Dimitri Belikov was taken and turned during a rescue mission to save some students and faculty that were taken but not yet turned by the Strigoi. One week later, on her 18th Birthday Rose Hathaway quit school and left for Russia in search of Dimitri so that she could stake him and save his soul.

While in Russia she met my Grandmother who led her to Dimitri's family and to Ibraham Mazur, the father Rose never knew. Rose killed many more Strigoi while searching for Strigoi and even joined a group of un-promised Novices. She did eventually find Dimitri but was unsuccessful in killing him. She did however find out that there was a way to save him and bring him back into his Dhampir state.

With the help of her friend 'Princess' Lissa Dimitri was brought back and after what Grandpa describes as a very turbulent time not only for Rose and Dimitri but also for all of the Moroi community; Dimitri and Rose found their way back together and Peace settled on the Moroi when 'Princess' Lissa became Queen Vasilisa.

Another reason I chose her as my hero is because if it weren't for her then my grandparents wouldn't be together and my daddy and his brother and sisters would never have been born. My cousins and I would not be here today.

A very long time ago my Grandma Sydney got taken away from Grandpa Adrian because the other Alchemists didn't like that she was too friendly with the Moroi and Dhampir. My Grandpa Adrian, Lord Adrian Ivashkov tried to find her, but he needed help. He turned to Grandma Sydney's special friends. (Grandpa Adrian says they are a bunch of witches, but they seem perfectly nice to me.) They found her but they couldn't get her out of the place she was because it was made so only the people who are supposed to get in or out can. Great Auntie Rose was an expert of getting people in and out of all the places that other people aren't supposed to be.

Great Auntie Rose and Great Uncle Dimitri snuck in and stole my Grandma Sydney out of the bad place, and then helped sneak her into the Moroi Court. It was Great Auntie Rose who convinced Great Auntie Lissa, the Queen, to grant Grandma Sydney sanctuary and to allow Grandma Sydney and Grandpa Adrian to get married.

Grandma Sydney was able to make a vaccine tattoo that made it impossible for a person to be turned into a Strigoi; it even makes their blood taste bad to Strigoi. At first, only some guardians were willing to get the vaccine tattoo because they didn't trust it since it was made by an alchemist. Great Auntie Rose was one of the first guardians to ask for it. She required all of the guardians who were working for the queen get it too. During the attack that ended the life of Great Auntie Rose and Great Uncle Dimitri, two of the guardians with them had gotten bit by the Strigoi, but because of the vaccine tattoo Great Auntie Rose had made sure that they were saved.

At the funeral for Rose and Dimitri, Lord Ivashkov announced that the Moroi were mourning more than just the two fallen Guardians but also the lives of their unborn babies. By use of a procedure called artificial insemination Rose and Dimitri were going to have two babies. They knew that by being married to each other and not being able to have a baby they were not helping to increase the number of Dhampir. Also they just had so much love that they wanted to have babies to share that love with. My daddy says that he would have been just two months older than Rose and Dimitri's babies.

Both directly and indirectly, the lives of all Moroi and Dhampir have been improved because of my Great Aunt Rosemarie Hathaway Belikova. Some of the improvements are things she actively fought for and others are changes that happened just by the way she lived her life. Now:

All babies, both Moroi and Dhampir are given a vaccine tattoo at birth to protect us from Strigoi bites for the rest of our lives.

All Novices have regular Novice classes as well as two years of intense training with a Mentor before they get their Promise Mark.

Moroi and Dhampir are allowed to marry who they love even if it is not someone of an acceptable species or class.

Humans who choose to become part of the Moroi society by marrying a Moroi or a Dhampir are not to be looked down upon and called bad names. Rose protected my Grandma and made sure everyone treated her with respect and that respect began to bleed through to other Humans among us.

The children of Humans and Moroi or Dhampir and Moroi are now fully acknowledged by the Moroi family and have full family rights. By the example of Rose and Dimitri, other Dhampir couples have decided to use artificial insemination so that they can have families. So now there are more Dhampir that are being born.

Moroi are taught to use their magic to defend themselves, and fight Strigoi alongside their Guardians. With more guardians surviving, and also more being born each year, the demand for guardians isn't so high and now though Dhampir like me are still required to take Novice classes and get a Promise Mark or a Mark of Completion, we can also choose to go into other fields of study as well.

I wish I had gotten to know my Great Auntie Rose, but I am so glad that she was born into this world and that she made such a big difference during the short time she was here on this earth.

Reference and sources:

Interviews from:

My Grandpa Lord Adrian Ivashkov  
My Grandma Sydney Sage Ivashkov  
Queen Vasilisa Dragomir  
King Christian Ozera Dragomir  
Guardian Edison Castile

Books:  
The life of Rose Hathaway, By: Guardian Stan Alto and Guardian Alberta Petrov

Dhampir Who Have Changed our World, By: Professor Edward Mason Castile  
Pg. 195- 248

* * *

Thank you again Tiffany for being my beta and for helping me add more to this Epi. I hope everyone likes it.

Please sign the pettition to bring Frostbite to film. the link is on my profile and on my face book page.

Suzanna


	3. A Little Peek Into My Head

Sorry this is not a Chapter. I just wanted to address a Reviewer who was not brave enough to face me herself. So she wrote me a scathing review anonymously. Thank you by the way because even though it was a negative review it is still a review and adds one more number to the tally.

_The review:_

_Guest __chapter 2 . Apr 15_

_There was nothing to like about this little thing you wrote, it reeked of death. Drama? family my ass. more like ANGST...TRAGEDY. Who the hell wants to read this shit, someone who likes depressing ass shit. So Dimitri and Rose die and they are heros, big fucking whoop. Nobody wants to read about some ghosts or other characters getting a life of happiness and to make your story worse you kill two babies in it to. Did you wake up one day and thought " I think i will write a depressing emo ass story about death"_

First of all if you didn't like it Stop Reading! I admit that Angst/Tragedy might have been a better category than Family/Drama. I will see if I can change that and add a tissue warning.

As for writing depressing things. Art imitates life. Bad things do happen to good people. Just a few weeks ago there was a horrific bus crash in northern California and on that bus was a bunch of high school kids with their whole lives in front of them. They were on that bus to go look at the University of Humboldt. On that bus chaperoning them was a young man and his fiancé.

The point of this story is that even though tragedy happens and we don't understand why it happens, good things can come from it. I guess it is a matter of prospective.

Most of my stories contain angst that will get resolved and end happy and to some extent I did try to give Rose and Dimitri their happily ever after. They are together with the babies, in heaven with God and they will never suffer or lose one another again.

As for killing two babies. What should I have done? Leave Rose on life support till the babies can be delivered safely then have them raised by a Depressed and crippled Dimitri. Or perhaps Orphaned left to be raised by Adrian and Sydney? I chose to let Rose and Dimitri have their family be complete.

This all came from a dream that confused me. It wasn't even Rose and Dimitri or even Yeva, in my dream. It was some young couple on a bus. They were so in love and so happy that I (the third party observer) couldn't help but watch them. A crazy woman got on the bus and pulled out a gun and shot the young woman point blank in the heart. Then turned the gun on others at random. The next part of my dream had the young man sitting with Jesus in a café and again I was a silent observer. I heard the man pleading with Jesus to take him sooner than later so he could be with her as he couldn't live without her. Jesus embraced him and they disappeared.

I didn't know what to make of the dream then and I still don't. I don't have dreams about people I don't know. The dream kept bothering me and rolling around in my head and so I decided to try to do something with it. Sometimes a plot bunny just will not be ignored and I think I did a good job of giving meaning to the otherwise senseless act of violence I had originally dreamed about.

In my epilogue I tried to show all the good that came from the lives and to some extent even the death of Rose and Dimitri. The first real test of the vaccine was during the attack and because of its success all Moroi and Dhampir began getting vaccinated.

But as I said earlier if you don't like it Stop Reading! I write for myself and my own creativity. If others read and like it then yes it makes me happy but ultimately I write for me.

For those of you who are too cowardly to give a Signed review so I can perhaps help clarify what I was thinking or perhaps you could help me figure out what I could improve then thank you for wasting your time yet adding to my review tally.


End file.
